psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
List of ICD-9 codes 240-279: Endocrine, nutritional and metabolic diseases, and immunity disorders
3. Endocrine, nutritional and metabolic diseases, and immunity disorders (240-279) disorders of thyroid gland (240-246) * ( ) Simple and unspecified goiter ** ( ) Goiter, unspec. * ( ) Nontoxic nodular goiter ** ( ) Thyroid nodule ** ( ) Goiter, unspec. nontoxic nodular * ( ) Thyrotoxicosis with or without goiter ** ( ) Goiter toxic, diffuse ** ( ) Hyperthyroidism, NOS * ( ) Congenital hypothyroidism * ( ) Acquired hypothyroidism ** ( ) Hypothyroidism, post-surgical ** ( ) Hypothyroidism, post-ablative ** ( ) Hypothyroidism, unspec. * ( ) Thyroiditis ** ( ) Thyroiditis, acute ** ( ) Thyroiditis, subacute ** ( ) Thyroiditis, chronic, Hashimoto's * ( ) Other disorders of thyroid ** ( ) Thyroid cyst diseases of other endocrine glands (250-259) * Note: for 250-259, the following fifth digit can be added: ** ''(250.x0) Diabetes mellitus type 2 ** (250.x1) Diabetes mellitus type 1 ** (250.x2) Diabetes mellitus type 2, uncontrolled ** (250.x3) Diabetes mellitus type 1, uncontrolled * ( ) Diabetes mellitus ** ( ) Diabetes mellitus without mention of complication ** ( ) Diabetes with ketoacidosis ** ( ) Diabetes with hyperosmolarity ** ( ) Diabetes with other coma ** ( ) Diabetes with renal manifestations ** ( ) Diabetes with ophthalmic manifestations ** ( ) Diabetes with neurological manifestations ** ( ) Diabetes with peripheral circulatory disorders ** ( ) Diabetes with other specified manifestations ** ( ) Diabetes with unspecified complication * ( ) Other disorders of pancreatic internal secretion ** ( ) Hypoglycemia, nondiabetic, unspec. * ( ) Disorders of parathyroid gland ** ( ) Hyperparathyroidism, unspec. *** ( ) Hyperparathyroidism, primary ** ( ) Hypoparathyroidism * ( ) Disorders of the pituitary gland and its hypothalamic control ** ( ) Growth hormone deficiency ** ( ) SIADH * ( ) Diseases of thymus gland * ( ) Disorders of adrenal glands ** ( ) Cushing's syndrome * ( ) Ovarian dysfunction ** ( ) Ovarian failure, postablative *** ( ) Ovarian failure, other ** ( ) Ovaries, polycystic * ( ) Testicular dysfunction ** ( ) Testicular hypofunction * ( ) Polyglandular dysfunction and related disorders * ( ) Other endocrine disorders ** ( ) Puberty, delayed ** ( ) Sexual precocity nutritional deficiencies (260-269) * ( ) Kwashiorkor * ( ) Nutritional marasmus * ( ) Other severe protein-calorie malnutrition * ( ) Other and unspecified protein-calorie malnutrition * ( ) Vitamin A deficiency ** ( ) With conjunctival xerosis ** ( ) With conjunctival xerosis and Bitot's spot ** ( ) With corneal xerosis ** ( ) With corneal ulceration and xerosis ** ( ) With keratomalacia ** ( ) With night blindness ** ( ) With xerophthalmic scars of cornea ** ( ) Other ocular manifestations of vitamin A deficiency ** ( ) Other manifestations of vitamin A deficiency ** ( ) Unspecified vitamin A deficiency * ( ) Thiamine and niacin deficiency states ** ( ) Beriberi ** ( ) Other and unspecified manifestations of thiamine deficiency *** Wernicke's encephalopathy ** ( ) Pellagra * ( ) Deficiency of B-complex components ** ( ) Ariboflavinosis ** ( ) B12 deficiency w/o anemia * ( ) Ascorbic acid deficiency * ( ) Vitamin D deficiency * ( ) Other nutritional deficiencies ** ( ) Deficiency of vitamin K ** ( ) Deficiency of other vitamins ** ( ) Unspecified vitamin deficiency ** ( ) Mineral deficiency, not elsewhere classified other metabolic and immunity disorders (270-279) * ( ) Disorders of amino-acid transport and metabolism ** ( ) Disturbances of amino-acid transport *** Cystinosis *** Cystinuria *** Hartnup disease ** ( ) Phenylketonuria (PKU) ** ( ) Other disturbances of aromatic amino-acid metabolism *** Albinism *** Alkaptonuria *** Hypertyrosinemia *** Ochronosis *** Waardenburg syndrome ** ( ) Disturbances of branched-chain amino-acid metabolism *** Maple syrup urine disease ** ( ) Disturbances of sulphur-bearing amino-acid metabolism *** Homocystinuria ** ( ) Disorders of urea cycle metabolism *** Citrullinemia *** Hyperammonemia * ( ) Disorders of carbohydrate transport and metabolism ** ( ) Glycogenosis *** von Gierke's disease *** McArdle's disease *** Pompe's disease ** ( ) Galactosemia ** ( ) Hereditary fructose intolerance ** ( ) Intestinal disaccharidase deficiencies and disaccharide malabsorption *** Lactose intolerance *** Glucose intolerance ** ( ) Renal glycosuria * ( ) Disorders of lipoid metabolism ** ( ) Pure hypercholesterolemia *** Fredrickson Type IIa hyperlipoproteinemia *** Familial hypercholesterolemia ** ( ) Pure hyperglyceridemia *** Hypertriglyceridemia, essential *** Fredrickson Type IV hyperlipoproteinemia ** ( ) Hyperlipidemia, mixed *** Fredrickson Type IIb or III hyperlipoproteinemia *** Tubo-eruptive xanthoma *** Xanthoma tuberosum ** ( ) Hyperchylomicronemia *** Bürger-Grütz syndrome *** Fredrickson type I or V hyperlipoproteinemia *** Hyperlipidemia, Group D *** Mixed hyperglyceridemia ** ( ) Other and unspecified hyperlipidemia *** Alpha-lipoproteinemia *** Combined hyperlipidemia ** ( ) Lipoprotein deficiencies *** Abetalipoproteinemia *** Bassen-Kornzweig syndrome *** High-density lipoid deficiency *** Hypoalphalipoproteinemia *** Hypobetalipoproteinemia (familial) ** ( ) Lipodystrophy ** ( ) Lipidoses *** Gaucher's disease *** Niemann-Pick disease ** ( ) Other disorders of lipoid metabolism *** Carnitine-acylcarnitine translocase deficiency *** Mitochondrial trifunctional protein deficiency * ( ) Disorders of plasma protein metabolism ** ( ) Polyclonal hypergammaglobulinemia ** ( ) Monoclonal paraproteinemia ** ( ) Other paraproteinemias ** ( ) Macroglobulinemia *** Waldenström macroglobulinemia * ( ) Gout ** ( ) Gouty arthropathy * ( ) Disorders of mineral metabolism ** ( ) Disorders of iron metabolism *** Hemochromatosis ** ( ) Disorders of copper metabolism *** Wilson's disease ** ( ) Disorders of magnesium metabolism *** Hypermagnesemia *** Hypomagnesemia ** ( ) Disorders of phosphorus metabolism *** Familial hypophosphatemia *** Hypophosphatasia ** ( ) Disorders of calcium metabolism *** ( ) Hypocalcemia *** ( ) Hypercalcemia *** ( ) Pseudohypoparathyroidism * ( ) Disorders of fluid, electrolyte, and acid-base balance ** ( ) Hypernatremia ** ( ) Hyponatremia ** ( ) Acidosis ** ( ) Alkalosis ** ( ) Mixed acid-base balance disorder ** ( ) Dehydration *** ( ) Hypovolemia ** ( ) Hyperkalemia ** ( ) Hypokalemia * ( ) Other and unspecified disorders of metabolism ** ( ) Cystic fibrosis ** ( ) Disorders of porphyrin metabolism *** Porphyria **** Acute intermittent porphyria ** ( ) Other disorders of purine and pyrimidine metabolism *** Lesch-Nyhan syndrome *** Xanthinuria ** ( ) Amyloidosis *** Familial Mediterranean fever ** ( ) Hyperbilirubinemia *** Crigler-Najjar syndrome *** Gilbert's syndrome ** ( ) Mucopolysaccharidosis *** Hunter's syndrome *** Hurler's syndrome *** Morquio-Brailsford disease *** Sanfilippo's syndrome ** ( ) Other deficiencies of circulating enzymes *** Alpha 1-antitrypsin deficiency *** Hereditary angioedema ** ( ) Other specified disorders of metabolism *** ( ) Primary carnitine deficiency *** ( ) Carnitine deficiency due to inborn errors of metabolism *** ( ) Iatrogenic carnitine deficiency *** ( ) Other secondary carnitine deficiency *** ( ) Disorders of fatty acid oxidation metabolism **** Carnitine palmitoyltransferase I deficiency **** Carnitine palmitoyltransferase II deficiency **** Very long-chain acyl-coenzyme A dehydrogenase deficiency **** Long-chain 3-hydroxyacyl-coenzyme A dehydrogenase deficiency **** Medium-chain acyl-coenzyme A dehydrogenase deficiency *** ( ) Disorders of peroxisomal metabolism **** Zellweger syndrome *** ( ) Disorders of mitochondrial metabolism **** Kearns-Sayre syndrome **** Mitochondrial encephalopathy, lactic acidosis and stroke-like episodes (MELAS syndrome) **** Mitochondrial neurogastrointestinal encephalopathy syndrome (MNGIE) **** Myoclonus with epilepsy and with ragged red fibers (MERRF syndrome) **** Neuropathy, ataxia and retinitis pigmentosa (NARP syndrome) *** ( ) Other specified disorders of metabolism * ( ) Obesity and other hyperalimentation ** ( ) Obesity, NOS ** ( ) Localized adiposity ** ( ) Hypervitaminosis A ** ( ) Hypercarotinemia ** ( ) Hypervitaminosis D * ( ) Disorders involving the immune mechanism ** ( ) Deficiency of humoral immunity ** ( ) Deficiency of cell-mediated immunity *** ( ) DiGeorge syndrome *** ( ) Wiskott-Aldrich syndrome ** ( ) Combined immunity deficiency *** Severe combined immunodeficiency See also * List of ICD-9 codes * ICD-10 Chapter E: Endocrine, nutritional and metabolic diseases Category:Medical manuals